


2. "Have you lost your mind!?"

by leonardwatch



Series: drabbles that i gone and did [2]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, it's just thought filled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardwatch/pseuds/leonardwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts are racing, but there's no time for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. "Have you lost your mind!?"

**Author's Note:**

> more drabbles from tumblr!! again, my tumblr is @osomatsuwusan
> 
> prompt: lloyd/zelos + fave prime number, 2 (”Have you lost your damn mind!?”)

I’m recalling all of the things that I yelled at Zelos, or even thought about yelling at him when he betrayed us as I run through the Tower of Salvation. ‘How could you do this!?’ ‘Have you lost your damn mind!?’ ‘You traitor!’ I can’t stop thinking about it now, since it was his orb that he gave me that saved me from dying.

He’s still a traitor. He still betrayed us, and of course, I’m still angry, but my thoughts are racing. Now I’m remembering that night in Flanoir as he shared something so personal, like he trusted me, and there was his letter which made no sense, and this… this orb that’s now cracked that saved me. 

It’s so conflicting. He’s the reason we’re in this mess, and yet I can’t stop thinking about the good times we shared, how at first he seemed so pretentious but then began to be a good friend. I’m here all alone, lost all of my friends due to ‘sacrifices’, trying to save another, and now I’m suddenly focused on the one friend who turned out to be a traitor, and I can’t seem to push it out of my mind by just reminding myself he betrayed us.

I’m also upset with myself as I think. I just lost all of my friends, but I keep thinking about the one that betrayed me. However, he also saved me. If it wasn’t for that gift that Zelos gave me, I’d be dead. I don’t understand it, it’s conflicting, and it’s making me sad, angry, and upset.

There’s something in my mind that says maybe I cared too much for him, but I’m not stopping to take a moment to think about this, not when one of my friends is in grave danger and after all of my friends did everything to make sure I could get this far.

As much as these thoughts are getting to me, they’ll have to wait. It kind of hurts to think about and to try to push aside, but I have to save Colette right now. 

The thoughts still race on.


End file.
